


Patience Is A Virtue

by BrittleDame



Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/M, Musician Semi, Post-Timeskip, Reader really misses her boyfriend, Reader-Insert, Semi has a soft spot for reader, Unprotected Sex, minor spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame
Summary: After Semi spends more time at the studio than at home, you grow lonely and miss the way he brightens up your day. When he finally comes home early enough to eat dinner together, it's a rare occasion that you exploit even though he’s still got plenty of work to finish. Thankfully, Semi devises a plan to keep you sated while he works.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Reader
Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856311
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	Patience Is A Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! This took me so much longer to complete than I thought it would, sorry about that... I hope you enjoy it!

When one comes to know Semi Eita, they tend to notice a few things about him from simply exchanging a few words. The first thing they notice is that he a human paradox. Semi is extremely proud of his work, having working tooth and nail to get to his current position in the music industry, and yet he remains humble and is downright bashful with every compliment he receives. He possesses sharp eyes that can seemingly cut you down to size and a stern demeanour to put an overly-strict teacher to shame, but also was one of the most amicable people you had the pleasure to meet once you got past the tough exterior.

That was half the fun of talking to Semi, there always something new and exciting about him to find in every conversation. From the very moment you met him, faced with a man that was dressed ready to perform at a rock concert and whose cheeks flushed when you shook his hand and complimented his voice. He waved your compliment away while looking anywhere but at you, an endearing reaction considering his career choice.

You didn’t lie though. Semi’s voice was a soothing deep tenor that demanded attention. You were enamoured when you first saw him, but it was hearing him laugh that solidified it into a full-blown crush. Unlike the romance dramas that occupied the television screens during late nights, you pursued him and now it’s all history.

It’s been over two years since you both met and a few months after that, started dating. The first date was rushed between his hectic schedule at the time, trying to establish himself in the music scene. Contradictory to what you believed, making it in the industry without the magical words of nepotism on your lips, it was hard to get far. Even if one did have the passion and devotion – and most important of all – the talent, it was little more than gilded platitudes with producers.

Still, this didn’t stop Semi. You watched him chase his dream while working his ass off self-publishing his own music all the while working a gruelling nine-to-five job that had him come home more times often than not discouraged and second-guessing himself. It’s safe to say that the day he was making enough from album sales and booking gigs to quit his job, it was a night of celebration.

Though his hopeful mindset may have wavered during the low days, his resolve strengthened from it. All of his work finally paid off and it felt like he became a sensation overnight. Semi was just as shocked as you, standing there with wide eyes as his small-time music producer that took him under their wing rang him in excitement and told him of his single trending on the internet.

A few days following that, a big label swooped in, brought up the minor label company with enough dollar signs for them to sign their livelihood away, picked Semi up and offered him the world. You could tell that Semi never fully recovered from the shock, still catching him pausing as he hears his songs on the radio, or listening in disbelief when people ask for pictures on the street.

Even with the new lifestyle that this major upset threw the both of you into, Semi didn’t change. He still woke up with horrendous bed-head that made you laugh. He still gave you a kiss before he left. Albeit, those kisses have been becoming fewer and fewer recently, you realise one morning.

This fact didn’t bother you at first, distracted with other aspects of your life that demanded your attention. The both of you have been running around the clock with work-related tasks, although Semi had it much tougher with you with his contract demanding an album from him before February hit and with it being mid-December and only a few songs fully-fleshed out, Semi was feeling the pressure.

Lately, he’s spent more nights often than not riding the red-eye and staying over at the studio to try and milk his muse for everything it can offer. You watched him build his career from rubble and you couldn’t be more proud of him, but that didn’t drive away the loneliness that came with returning to an empty apartment and calls going unanswered.

You re-read his last text and sigh.

_‘I’ll be home in half an hour. I’m bringing dinner and some work home, love you x’_

The fact that he took the time to message you and offer to get dinner - hell him coming home at all - warmed your heart. The work part though? Not so much.

Your hand tightens around the phone minutely. You couldn’t help but worry that you were being selfish with your wants. You wanted to wake up with Semi in bed with you again, not the cold sheets you’ve found for the past few weeks. You want to cook dinner with him humming a nonsensical jingle as he makes a nuisance of himself trying to taste the food before it was ready, now the microwave beeps because you don’t have the heart to cook a meal for one.

At the sound of the door unlocking, followed by the familiar sound of shuffling and keys clacking together, you perked up on the lounge.

“I hope you’re hungry.” Semi emerges from the hallway and raises a bag emblazoned with the logo of your favourite take-away restaurant.

“Like you won’t believe.” You grin, jumping up and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He chuckles at the way you eye the food, looking like you haven’t had a decent meal in a while. Handing off the food to your eager hands, he places a kiss on the crown of your head.

“I’ll go grab us plates.”

You nod and bring the food to the table, removing the contents and placing them out on the table. Semi has always had an impeccable memory, something that you envied greatly, but the small act of him remembering your favourite meal and all the little extras made you feel like nothing’s changed at all, like you’re both back in his tiny box of an apartment together.

Between bites, you trade the usual _‘how’s your week been’_ even though he’s been religiously updating you via text on his day regardless of his manager breathing down his neck.

“I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself.” You mention, pointing the fork at him. The thread of worry in your tone isn’t missed by Semi, who shoots you a reassuring smile.

“I have no choice, Yamayato is like having a second mother, I swear.” He groans, running a hand through his hair.

“He’s just looking out for you. He worries just as much as I do.”

From there, the conversation reaches a lull and you both finish off your meals in easy silence.

While it was your favourite meal, its once delicious taste turned to dust mid-chew as you watched Semi leave to rinse his plate and come back with his tablet and a thick sheath of paper in-hand, obviously ready to get some work done.

Even at arm’s reach, he felt worlds apart from you.

Your mother would scold you for how you played around with the last few bites left on your plate, but you couldn’t stomach another bite.

While Semi had no regards for his own mental and physical limits, he did have a tendency to fuss over those he loves, something that a pointed few of his juniors didn’t tolerate. The placid look you were sporting didn’t distract him from the sudden sullen atmosphere surrounding you.

Placing his pen down, Semi turns to face you, devoting all his attention to you.

“What’s up?”

“Huh?” You smartly respond, looking up to find concern in his eyes.

Semi frowns. “Something’s wrong with you, I can tell.”

“It’s nothing.” You weakly reassure, picking up your plate and going to wash it off in the sink, not able to stand the look he’s giving you.

Semi frowns at your retreating form, easily picking apart the act.

“Something’s wrong.” He disagrees when you come back into the room, eyes tracing your figure as you go take up your spot on the lounge again.

“I promise nothing’s wrong.” You rued the way your voice trembled on the last word, façade failing to keep up. God you just missed so damn much these past few weeks, it took everything in you to not run over to him and pull him into bed and waste the rest of the night laughing at B-rated movies.

“Come over here.” Semi pats his lap. You hesitate but put your phone down and walk over to him, suspicious of what he was scheming under the smile on his face that gave nothing away.

Semi wordlessly pats his lap once you’re standing in front of him. Understanding the silent demand, you sit of his lap side-ways and throw your arms over his shoulders as his arms snake around your waist and squeeze gently.

“I missed you.” He says sincerely, nuzzling the side of your head.

Those three words were all it took for the battered walls of your mental fortitude to come tumbling down around you. Semi didn’t contest the way you held onto him tightly, like a life raft amidst rocky seas, nor did he ask about your shuddering breaths.

Pulling you closer to him, Semi knows that aching loneliness that lingers after he hangs up. Even drowning amongst his work, not once did a day past without him thinking of you. Semi missed your quiet humming as you whirl around the apartment doing tasks, the way you kiss him without fail every night before falling asleep, no matter how tired you were.

Simply put, he missed you just as much.

You break out of the tight embrace to deliver a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips that stirs up mirth in his dark eyes.

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” You breathlessly laugh, faces close enough for you to see the faint lines of exhaustion etching around his eyes. Semi leans into your caresses over his cheeks and around his eyes with a small exhale. Without these little hints, Semi would never show you how hard composing has been on him, arguing that it was something he could handle.

The following kiss you give him is directly on the lips, which he rewards you by rubbing small circles into your skin where your shirt has ridden up. Passion was a staple with Semi, either subdued or immense, it was always present and you could feel it – practically taste it as he applies more pressure.

Abruptly, Semi pulls away, eyes burning with an intensity you’ve been intimately acquainted with over the years. “As much as I like where this is going, I have to get this finalised.”

Deciding to break out the big guns, you pout at him, knowing his weak will against it. You watched Semi’s steely resolve waver for a moment, sorely tempted to weather the lecture he’ll surely receive from their production manager and record label representative and spend the night with you.

Seeing the gears turn in his head, you open your legs and straddle him in hopes of further tempting him. Add a light grind as the cherry on top and you got one flushed Semi under you. You grin as he gasps in your ear as the sensation.

_Got him._

“Babe, I really have to do this. Not now.” He begs, pushing your shoulders back, trying to remove you from his lap.

“Semi.” You whine, keeping your hold fixed around his neck. “You always say later and then fall straight asleep when you get to bed.” You didn’t want to voice your complaint but you were running short of options to persuade him.

As he bites his lip, an idea strikes him. Something that both keeps you placid _and_ allows him to work in relative peace. Plus, it was something he’s been meaning to try with you but the right opportunity never arose so he never brought it up.

“Okay, okay.” He concedes, heart feeling absurdly full when he sees your face light up. “But first I want to try something new.”

Tilt your head at him in question, urging him to continue. Semi opens his mouth but finds that the words don’t come and his mind is an absolute mess with how cute you’re being, no longer immune to it with his prolonged hours spent at the studio.

“It’s better if I just show you.” He decides on. You don’t fight him as he picks you up by the waist and sets you down, freeing his lap.

“Could you please get the lu-“

He didn’t even get to finish before you bolted off into the bedroom and come back, bottle in hand.

“Someone’s awfully excited,” He teases lightly, chuckling at the flush on your cheeks, a mix of exertion and self-consciousness. Passing the bottle to him, you stand there waiting for further instruction as he pops open the lid, drizzles some onto his fingers. Closing the bottle and setting it on the table, he pushes the chair back and pops open the button to his jeans, pulling his cock free.

You were confused as to what he was doing still in the chair when there was a perfectly good lounge and bed not even a few metres away but stayed quiet and watched as he lathered himself up with each pump of his fist.

A lazy smile decorates his face as your eyes trace up to meet his fervent gaze after he strips off his shirt with his clean hand.

“Take your panties off for me?”

Your hands fly down to your pants, practically tearing the clothing off of you. Semi observes you with an amused look before crooking his fingers at you. Once again you find yourself straddling, now without layers. It took a substantial amount of will for you to not grab him and ride him until your knees give out.

The titillating promise his gaze gives you stalls that idea and you patiently wait, hoping for all the world that Semi wasn’t in a teasing mood tonight.

You startle when you feel a calloused thumb press shallowly into your hole, and Semi hums thoughtfully.

“You’re already pretty wet, we may not even need lube.” He muses out loud, applying more pressure so that his thumb dips into your hole. To Semi’s evident surprise, he finds that you stretch easily around the digit.

Semi shoots you a quick look that you don’t catch, attention focused on the cross necklace hanging to distract you from his touch. Furrowing his brows, he removes his thumb and instead inserts his index and middle finger, this time not entirely surprised to find no resistance. Even when you were absolutely saturated and begging for his cock and he’s painstakingly fingered you open, there’s still been tension that is currently not there.

He grabs your chin with his clean hand, a sly grin stretching across his face. “Looks like you had some fun before I got home.” The fingers inside of you go deeper, pressing and twisting against your walls in the meanwhile.

“I missed you.” You whisper, gripping onto his forearms for stability as you grind down on his fingers, needing more.

Semi softens at your admission.

“I know,” he delivers a peck to your temple, “I’m sorry baby girl, let me make it up to you.”

Settling his hands into the dip of your waist, you refrain from whining after the retreating fingers as he lifts you up. After grabbing his dick and aligning yourself, he slowly lowers you onto his length.

You let out a breathy sigh once your hips meet, the familiar stretch of his throbbing dick making your blood boil. Going to rise on your knees, you swallow back a frustrated yell as Semi stops you with a hand on your shoulder, applying enough force to keep you seated. To your irked expression, he smirks and leans into your ear.

“Now be a good girl and sit there with me inside of you until I finish up.”

Breath faltering, understanding of the situation you were in hits you like a boulder. You were ready to argue but the hard look in he gives you told you that it was either this or nothing. It wasn’t a hard decision. You’d take this any day. Compared to some of the hours-long edging sessions Semi subjected you to, you could handle this.

Or so you thought.

It started with fluttering your walls around him, some minuscule squeezing to get a response. All you got was a hitched breath but the scratching of pen on paper continued on, not even sparing you a look.

Fine. If he wasn’t going to outright fuck you, you’d just have to be sneaky about it.

Taking it slow was your best bet, that way he wouldn’t realise until you were close. You begin by grinding your hips a little, trying to work more of him inside. Hell, even if you could shift the angle just the slightest bit, he’d be so close to that sensitive bundle of nerves that with a few thrusts will have you climaxing without any real effort.

He shifts and you wait with bated breath, only for him to rest his chin on your shoulder. Disappointment poisoned that fleeting hope and left you feeling a little bitter. Spiteful now, you trial tightening around him at seemingly random intervals, trying to elicit some sort of response from the unusually quiet musician, only to gain the barest of sighs.

The familiar buzzing sensation begins to grow after what felt like hours but was mostly likely minutes spent with him sitting heavy and hot inside of you. Tossing all pretence of being sly, you begin to roll your hips in earnest, something that Semi didn’t let slide.

“You’re so impatient,” he chides, short nails digging into your thigh from how hard he was gripping you. “If you finish I’m going to teach you some patience.”

Those words were meant serve as a potent threat to stop your movement. Unfortunately for him it had the opposite effect, instead spurring you on. Deprived of this intimacy for weeks on end, to say you were desperate was an understatement, so you honestly didn’t care at this stage if he punished you (although a darker part of you thrived under the warning) as long as it ended with him fucking you senseless.

Lips quirking into a mischievous grin, you lock eyes with him as you roll your hips, this time more pronounced, resulting in his face tightening with strain as you challenge him. Your actions earnt a swift smack to the ass, causing you to jolt forward as Semi’s hand able to cover a large amount of area and from the faint sting, you had no doubt that it left pink mark behind as he withdrew.

“That’s just a taste.” His serious tone strikes a primal cord within you, forcing you to listen. “Wait patiently until I’m done and I swear I’ll fill your greedy hole until you’re screaming.”

Knowing he was good to fulfill the tantalising promise, you obeyed the repeated demand. Settling yourself back fully on his cock, it took a considerable amount of mental fortitude on your end to stay perfectly still, but you somehow managed.

Seemingly an age later, Semi finishes the final key stroke with little flourish, cock now pulsing on the edge of painful since you stopped purposely tightening. After sending the hasty email that he hopes makes sense, he practically rips you off of his rigid length.

No words were traded as you wrap your legs around his hips as he shucks off his pants and boxers one-handed and walks you into the bedroom, his well-concealed impatience apparent in his quick strides. Knocking the door open with his hip, the next thing you knew you were airborne. Gravity didn’t forget to pull you down and you landed on the thankfully soft mattress with a stunned gasp.

In an instant he mounts you, large hands grabbing your open thighs and pressing them against your chest, not bothering to strip you or himself the rest of the way. His eyes blaze with an intensity that screams that you won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow and you feel your body flush with heat.

If Semi thought it was hard to not fuck you in the chair while you were sitting on his cock all pretty and impatient, the having you spread before him with your leaking hole on display and lust-filled gaze locked on him would be the trial of his life.

You release a short breath when you feel his cockhead prod against your hole before unnecessarily slowly pressing inside. With his hands hooked under your knees, the angle allows his cock to press incredibly deep and you nearly bite your tongue.

Unlike previous times, he doesn’t wait for you to adjust before fucking you the way he’s been picturing all day. The force he thrusts with pushes the breath from your lungs, vigour turned up to the maximum. The sheer heat he emanated felt searing against your skin, his hands and mouth branding invisible marks against your skin that left you gasping.

“Look at me.” He rasps and you automatically look up to meet his heavy gaze. “You’ve been so good with me lately – hell even I’m getting frustrated with not being at home most nights. I promise that I’ll do better, but tonight I’m going to take care of you.”

He watches as your eyes widen in your characteristic expression of shock, not expecting him to respond like this to your previous teasing. If this was any other night, Semi would have drawn this out, have you begging and swearing to never tease him again in order to get some form of release, but Semi himself is pent up and having you like this after his stress-filled month is heavenly.

Finally pushing your shirt up and over your head, to feel his mouth and hands trail over your bare skin, meandering and apologetic, felt like a reward for your patience. His cock presses into you in a relentless pace that makes it hard to breath, driving you higher and higher as it drags against sensitive nerves that lights your body on fire.

Eliciting pretty little noises from you that drove him wild, Semi strives to fuck you until your worries disappeared. From the way your walls tightened as he left a string of pink marks across your chest, he knew that you were getting close.

“Such a good girl for me.” He groans against your skin, relishing the way you reacted to the praise.

A minute adjustment of his next series of thrusts has you throwing your head back as ecstasy courses through your veins, setting each and every nerve ablaze.

“ _Eita, Eita_ ,” You chant like a mantra, nails digging into his shoulders.

Semi bites his inner cheek, a poor attempt to abate his own pending orgasm. The way you squeeze him so well, perfect little hole taking him like you were made for him, makes this an extremely difficult task. His rapid pace becomes less rhythmic as he gets closer to his end.

Your sonorous moans bounce off the wall as his fingers join the symphony, rubbing tight circles over your clit. Semi plays your body like his favourite guitar, knowing every cord to strum to make you sing, and nearly causing you to scream as he slams in one last time, simultaneously pressing down on your clit.

Slotting his mouth over yours, he swallows your senseless noises as you cream around him. Knowing how sensitive you can get post-orgasm; Semi slows down and takes his time chasing after his own release in your spasming warmth.

When the static leaves your limbs, the hypersensitive nerve endings have you whining into his mouth. You feel him pulsing inside you, the smooth glide assisted with your juices allowing him deeper strokes. Using what little remained of your strength, you raise your arms and thread your fingers through his hair, giving the tousled ash-blonde locks a tug while clenching around him as best as possible.

Semi’s body tenses up, lips freezing over yours as he tips over, spilling inside of you. Heat spread through your abdomen and you stifled another moan, tightening your hold on him at the feeling. He breaks the kiss to groan lowly beside your ear.

It’s only once the both of you get your breathing under control and a chill replaces the feverish heat that Semi speaks up.

“Next week I’ll be finished and the rest of the work is taken over by the production team. I need you to hang out a little longer for me. Then we will have all the time in the world to spend together.” He says, voice raspy and catching on the edges. He draws back and fixes you under warm coffee hued irises.

“I can wait a little longer.” You whisper, bringing your arms to curl around his body and pull him against your chest, which he gladly rests against. “I’m so proud of you Semi. I’d gladly wait a lifetime if you asked, married or not.”

A flash of panic replaces the gentle elated feeling in Semi’s heart, the true meaning of your joking lost on him as his mind frantically wonders if you found the ring, or if someone slipped up and confessed what he had in plan for later this year. He waits with bated breath for you to elucidate or gives hints that you know about the golden ring hiding at the top of the wardrobe, but the tension melts away at your soothing touch and calm breathing.

He already made one promise to you he has yet to fulfill, that life-changing promise can wait another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to say this is self-indulgent but literally everything I write is self-indulgent so that’s nothing new ahaha
> 
> Anyways, critiques, comments & kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
